Listă atei
thumb|right|200px Clark Adams (1969–2007): Prominent American freethought leader and activist.1 Ayaan Hirsi Ali (1969–): Dutch feminist and politician.2 Natalie Angier (1958–): Nonfiction writer and science journalist for The New York Times; 1991 winner of Pulitzer Prize for Beat Reporting.3 Dan Barker (1949–): American atheist activist.4 Walter Block (1941–): Austrian School economist and anarcho-capitalist5 Peter Brearey (1939–1998): British secularist, socialist and journalist, Editor of The Freethinker from 1993 until his death.6 William Montgomery Brown (1855–1937): Episcopal bishop and Communist author.7 Richard Carrier (1969–): historian, philosopher, and atheist activist.8 Chapman Cohen (1868–1954): English freethought writer and lecturer, and an editor of The Freethinker and president of the National Secular Society.9 Margaret Downey: an atheist activist who is the current President of Atheist Alliance International.10 Joseph Edamaruku (1934–2006): Indian journalist, author, leader in the rationalist movement, and winner of the International Atheist Award in 1979.1112 Sanal Edamaruku (1955–): Indian rationalist, president of the Indian Rationalist Association.13 Reginald Vaughn Finley, Sr. (1974–): ("The Infidel Guy"): Internet radio host and Podcaster in Atlanta, Georgia, co-founder of the Atheist Network and founder of FreethoughtMedia.com.14 David D. Friedman (1945–): Anarcho-capitalist writer.15 Annie Laurie Gaylor (1955–): co-founder of the Freedom From Religion Foundation and, with her husband Dan Barker, is the current co-president.16 Emma Goldman (1869–1940): Lithuanian-born radical, known for her writings and speeches defending anarchist communism, feminism, and atheism.17 Gora (1902–1975): Indian atheist leader, co-founder with his wife of the Atheist Centre in Andhra Pradesh.18 Saraswathi Gora (1912–2006): Indian social activist, wife of Gora and leader of the Atheist Centre for many years, campaigning against untouchability and the caste system.18 John William Gott (1866–1922): English trouser salesman and leader of the Freethought Socialist League, the last person in Britain to be sent to prison for blasphemy.19 Che Guevara (1928–1967): Argentine Marxist revolutionary, politician and author.20 E. Haldeman-Julius (1889–1951): American author, editor and publisher of the Little Blue Books series21 Erkki Hartikainen (1942–): is a Finnish atheist activist. He is the chairman of the Atheist Association of Finland (Suomen Ateistiyhdistys) and former chairman of the of Freethinkers of Finland (Vapaa-ajattelijoiden liitto), the biggest atheistic association in Finland.22 George Holyoake (1817–1906): English secularist. Holyoake was the last person in England to be imprisoned (in 1842) for being an atheist.23 He coined the term "secularism" in 1846.24 Ellen Johnson: President of American Atheists, 1995-2008.25 Edwin Kagin (1940–): lawyer, activist, founder of the Camp Quest secular summer camp, and American Atheists' Kentucky State Director.26 Dave Kong (19??–): Director of the California chapter of the American Atheists.27 Paul Kurtz (1925–): Professor Emeritus of Philosophy at the State University of New York at Buffalo, best known for his prominent role in the United States humanist and skeptical communities.28 Joseph Lewis (1889–1968): American freethinker and atheist, president of Freethinkers of America 1920–1968.29 Hemant Mehta (c.1983–): Author of I Sold My Soul on eBay, chair of the Secular Student Alliance and author of the blog FriendlyAtheist.com.3031 William L. Moore (1927–1963): Postal worker and Congress of Racial Equality (CORE) member who staged lone protests against racial segregation. He was murdered on his final protest.32 Michael Newdow (1953–): American physician and attorney, who sued a school district on the grounds that its requirement that children recite the U.S. Pledge of Allegiance, containing the words "under God", breached the separation-of-church-and-state provision in the establishment clause of the United States Constitution.33 Madalyn Murray O'Hair (1919–1995): founder of American Atheists, campaigner for the separation of church and state; filed the lawsuit that led the US Supreme Court to ban teacher-led prayer and Bible reading in public schools.34 Keith Porteous Wood (19??–): Executive Director, formerly General Secretary, of the National Secular Society in the United Kingdom.35 Philip K. Paulson (1947–2006): American plaintiff in a series of law suits to remove a Christian cross from a prominent summit in the city of San Diego.36 James Randi, (1928–): magician, debunker, and founder of the James Randi Educational Foundation.37 A. Philip Randolph, (1889–1979): African-American civil rights leader.38 J. M. Robertson (1856–1933): Scottish journalist, advocate of rationalism and secularism, social reformer and Liberal Member of Parliament.39 Terry Sanderson (1946–): British secularist and gay rights activist, author and journalist, President of the National Secular Society since 2006.40 Vinayak Damodar Savarkar (1883–1966): Indian revolutionary freedom fighter, and Hindu nationalist leader.41 Ellery Schempp (1940–): American physicist and church-state separation activist.42 Robert I. Sherman: American atheist advocate and member of Illinois Green Party.43 Charles Lee Smith (1887–1964): an atheist activist in the United States and an editor of the Truth Seeker until his death. He also founded the American Association for the Advancement of Atheism. Smith was arrested twice in 1928 for selling atheist literature and for blasphemy. Since he refused to swear an oath to God on the Bible, he was not allowed to testify in his own defense.44 Barbara Smoker (1923–): British humanist activist and freethought advocate. Wrote the book Freethoughts: Atheism, Secularism, Humanism – ed Egotistically from The Freethinker.45 Polly Toynbee (1946–): British journalist, columnist for The Guardian.46 Nicolas Walter (1934–2000): British anarchist and atheist writer, speaker and activis Douglas Adams (1952–2001): British radio and television writer and novelist, author of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy.1 Tariq Ali (1943–): British-Pakistani historian, novelist, filmmaker, political campaigner and commentator.2 Jorge Amado (1912–2001): Brazilian author.3 Sir Kingsley Amis (1922–1995): English novelist, poet, critic and teacher, most famous for his novels Lucky Jim and the Booker Prize-winning The Old Devils.4 Eric Ambler OBE (1909–1998): influential English writer of spy novels who introduced a new realism to the genre.5 Isaac Asimov (1920–1992): Russian-born American author of science fiction and popular science books.6 Diana Athill (1917–1992): British literary editor, novelist and memoirist who worked with some of the most important writers of the 20th century.7 Iain Banks (1954–): Scottish author, writing mainstream fiction as Iain Banks and science fiction as Iain M. Banks.8 Dave Barry (1954–): American author and columnist, who wrote a nationally syndicated humor column for The Miami Herald from 1983 to 2005. Barry is the son of a Presbyterian minister, and decided "early on" that he was an atheist.9 Pierre Berton CC, O.Ont (1920–2004): Noted Canadian author of non-fiction, especially Canadiana and Canadian history, and was a well-known television personality and journalist.10 Wilfrid Scawen Blunt (1840–1922): English poet, writer and diplomat.11 William Boyd CBE (1952–): Scottish novelist and screenwriter.12 Marshall Brain (1961–): Author of WhyWontGodHealAmputees.com and GodIsImaginary.com and HowStuffWorks founder. Lily Braun (1865–1916): German feminist writer.13 Howard Brenton (1942–): English playwright, who gained notoriety for his 1980 play The Romans in Britain.14 John Brockman (1941–): American literary agent and author, specializing in scientific literature, and founder of the Edge Foundation.15 Brigid Brophy, Lady Levey (1929–1995): English novelist, essayist, critic, biographer, and dramatist.16 Alan Brownjohn (1931–1995): English poet and novelist.17 Lawrence Bush (19??–): Author of several books of Jewish fiction and non-fiction, including Waiting for God: The Spiritual Explorations of a Reluctant Atheist.18 Mary Butts (1890–1937): English modernist writer.19 João Cabral de Melo Neto, (1920–1999): Brazilian poet, considered one of the greatest Brazilian poets of all time.20 Angela Carter (1940–1992): English novelist and journalist, known for her feminist, magical realism and science fiction works.21 Luigi Cascioli (1947): Italian author, who trained to become a Roman Catholic priest, but he left to become a pronounced atheist, arguing that Jesus never existed.22 Sir Arthur C. Clarke (1917–2008): British scientist and science-fiction author.23 Edward Clodd (1840–1930): English banker, writer and anthropologist, an early populariser of evolution, keen folklorist and chairman of the Rationalist Press Association.24 Claud Cockburn (1904–1981): Renowned radical British writer and journalist, controversial for his communist sympathies.25 Jonathan Coe (1961–): British novelist and satirical writer.26 G. D. H. Cole (1889–1959): English political theorist, economist, writer and historian.27 Ivy Compton-Burnett DBE (1884–1969): English novelist.28 Cyril Connolly (1903–1974): English intellectual, literary critic and writer.29 Edmund Cooper (1926–1982): English poet and prolific writer of speculative fiction and other genres, published under his own name and several pen names.30 William Cooper (1910–2002): English novelist.31 Jim Crace (1946–): English writer, winner of numerous awards.32 Dan Culberson (1941–): American writer, author of An Atheist's Handbook (2005) and The Searcher (2009). 27 Theodore Dalrymple (1949–): pen name of British writer and retired physician Anthony Daniels.33 Rhys Davies (1901–1978): Welsh novelist and short story writer.34 Frank Dalby Davison (1893–1970): Australian novelist and short story writer, best known for his animal stories and sensitive interpretations of Australian bush life.35 Richard Dawkins (1941–): British ethologist, evolutionary biologist and popular science author. He was formerly Professor for Public Understanding of Science at Oxford and was a fellow of New College, Oxford. Author of books such as The Selfish Gene (1976), The Blind Watchmaker (1986) and The God Delusion (2006). He introduced the term Meme in 1976 (in his book The Selfish Gene. Alain de Botton (1969–): English writer and television producer.36 Marquis de Sade (1740–1814): French aristocrat, revolutionary and writer of philosophy-laden and often violent pornography.37 Isaac Deutscher (1907–1967): British journalist, historian and biographer.38 Thomas M. Disch (1940–2008): American science fiction author and poet, winner of several awards.39 Roddy Doyle (1958–): Irish novelist, dramatist and screenwriter, winner of the Booker Prize in 1993.40 Ruth Dudley Edwards (19??–): Irish historian, crime novelist, journalist and broadcaster.41 Carol Ann Duffy (1955–): Award-winning British poet, playwright and freelance writer.42 Turan Dursun (1934–1990): Islamic scholar, imam and mufti, and latterly, an outspoken atheist.43 Terry Eagleton (1943–): British literary critic, currently Professor of English Literature at the University of Manchester.44 Greg Egan (1961–): Australian computer programmer and science fiction author.4546 Dave Eggers (1970–): American writer, editor, and publisher.47 Barbara Ehrenreich (1941–): American feminist, socialist and political activist. She is a widely read columnist and essayist, and the author of nearly 20 books.48 George Eliot (1819–1890): Mary Ann Evans, the famous novelist, was also a humanist and propounded her views on theism in an essay called Evangelical Teaching'.49 Harlan Ellison (1934–): American science fiction author and screenwriter.50 Gavin Ewart (1916–1995): British poet.51 Michel Faber (1960–): Dutch author who writes in English, most famous for the Victorian-set postmodernist novel The Crimson Petal and the White.52 Oriana Fallaci (1929–2006): Italian journalist, author, and political interviewer.53 Vardis Fisher (1895–1968): American writer and scholar, author of atheistic Testament of Man series.54 Tom Flynn (19??–): American author and Senior Editor of Free Inquiry magazine.55 Ken Follett (1949–): British author of thrillers and historical novels.56 E. M. Forster OM (1879–1970): English novelist, short story writer, and essayist, best known for his ironic and well-plotted novels examining class difference and hypocrisy in early 20th century British society.57 John Fowles (1926–2005): English novelist and essayist, noted especially for The French Lieutenant's Woman and The Magus (novel).58 Maureen Freely (1952–): American journalist, novelist, translator and teacher.59 James Frey (1969–): American author, screenwriter and director.60 Frederick James Furnivall (1825–1910): English philologist, one of the co-creators of the Oxford English Dictionary.61 Alex Garland (1970–): British novelist and screenwriter, author of The Beach and the screenplays for 28 Days Later and Sunshine.62 Constance Garnett (1861–1946): English translator, whose translations of nineteenth-century Russian classics which first introduced them widely to the English and American public.63 Nicci Gerrard (1958–): British author and journalist, who with her husband Sean French writes psychological thrillers under the pen name of Nicci French.64 Sir William Golding (1911–1993): British novelist, poet and Nobel Prize for Literature laureate, best known for his novel Lord of the Flies.65 Rebecca Goldstein (1950–1993): American novelist and professor of philosophy.66 Nadine Gordimer (1923–): South African writer and political activist. Her writing has long dealt with moral and racial issues, particularly apartheid in South Africa. She won the Nobel Prize in literature in 1991.6768 Robert Graves (1895–1985): English poet, scholar, translator and novelist, producing more than 140 works including his famous annotations of Greek myths and I, Claudius.69 Graham GreeneOM, CH (1904–1991): English]] novelist, short story writer, playwright, screenwriter, travel writer and critic.7071 Germaine Greer (1939–): Australian feminist writer. Greer describes herself as a "Catholic atheist".72 David Grossman (1954–): Israeli author of fiction, nonfiction, and youth and children's literature.73 Jan Guillou (1944–): Swedish author and Journalist.74 Mark Haddon (1962–): British author of fiction, notably the book The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-time (2003).7576 Daniel Handler (1970–): American author better known under the pen name of Lemony Snicket. Handler has admitted to being both an atheist77 and a secular humanist.78 Handler has hinted that the Baudelaires in his children's book series A Series of Unfortunate Events might be atheists.79 Sam Harris (1967–): American author, researcher in neuroscience, author of The End of Faith and Letter to a Christian Nation.80 Harry Harrison (1925–): American science fiction author, anthologist and artist whose short story The Streets of Ashkelon took as its hero an atheist who tries to prevent a Christian missionary from indoctrinating a tribe of irreligious but ingenuous alien beings.81 Tony Harrison (1937–): English poet, winner of a number of literary prizes.82 Seamus Heaney (1939–): Irish poet, writer and lecturer, winner of the 1995 Nobel Prize in Literature.83 Zoë Heller (1965–): British journalist and novelist.84 Dorothy Hewett (1923–2002): Australian feminist poet, novelist, librettist, and playwright.85 Archie Hind (1928–2008): Scottish writer, author of The Dear Green Place, regarded as one of the greatest Scottish novels of all time.86 Christopher Hitchens (1949–): Author of God Is Not Great, journalist and essayist.87 Thomas Jefferson Hogg (1792–1862): British biographer, and co-author with Percy Bysshe Shelley of The Necessity of Atheism.88 R. J. Hollingdale (1930–2001): English biographer and translator of German philosophy and literature, President of The Friedrich Nietzsche Society, and responsible for rehabilitating Nietzsche's reputation in the English-speaking world.89 Michel Houellebecq (1958–): French novelist.90 A. E. Housman (1859–1936): English poet and classical scholar, best known for his cycle of poems A Shropshire Lad.91 Stanley Edgar Hyman (1919–1970): American literary critic who wrote primarily about critical methods.92 Howard Jacobson (1942–): British author, best known for comic novels but also a non-fiction writer and journalist. Prefers not to be called an atheist.9394 Susan Jacoby (1945–): American author, whose works include the New York Times best seller The Age of American Unreason, about anti-intellectualism.95 Clive James (1939–): Australian author, television presenter and cultural commentator.9697 Robin Jenkins (1912–2005): Scottish writer of about thirty novels, though mainly known for The Cone Gatherers.98 Neil Jordan (1950-): Irish novelist and filmmaker.99 S. T. Joshi (1958–): American editor and literary critic.100 Ismail Kadare (1936–): Albanian novelist and poet, winner of the Prix mondial Cino Del Duca and the inaugural Man Booker International Prize.101102 Ludovic Kennedy (1919–): British journalist, author, and campaigner for voluntary euthanasia.103 Douglas Kennedy (1955–): American-born novelist, playwright and nonfiction writer.104 James Kelman (1946–): Scottish author, influential and Booker Prize-winning writer of novels, short stories, plays and political essays.105 Marian Keyes (1963–): Irish writer, considered to be one of the original progenitors of "chick lit", selling 22 million copies of her books in 30 languages.106 Paul Krassner (1932–): American founder and editor of the freethought magazine The Realist, and a key figure in the 1960s counterculture.107 Pär Lagerkvist (1891–1974): Swedish author who was awarded the Nobel Prize in Literature in 1951. He used religious motifs and figures from the Christian tradition without following the doctrines of the church.108 Philip Larkin CH, CBE, FRSL (1922–1985): English poet, novelist and jazz critic.109110 Marghanita Laski (1915–1988): English journalist and novelist, also writing literary biography, plays and short stories.111 Rutka Laskier (1929–1943): Polish Jew who was killed at Auschwitz concentration camp at the age of 14. Because of her diary, on display at Israel's Holocaust museum, she has been dubbed the "Polish Anne Frank."112 Stanislaw Lem (1921–2006): Polish science fiction novelist and essayist.113 Giacomo Leopardi (1798–1837): Italian poet, linguist, essayist and philosopher. Leopardi is legendary as an out-and-out nihilist.114 Primo Levi (1919–1987): Italian novelist and chemist, survivor of Auschwitz concentration camp.115 Georg Christoph Lichtenberg (1742 - 1799): German scientist, satirist, philosopher and anglophile. Known as one of Europe's best authors of aphorisms. Satirized religion using aphorisms like "I thank the Lord a thousand times for having made me become an atheist."116 Pierre Loti (1850–1923): French novelist and travel writer.117 H. P. Lovecraft (1890–1937): American horror writer.118 Franco Lucentini (1920–2002): Italian writer, journalist, translator and editor of anthologies.119 Norman MacCaig (1910–1996): Scottish poet, whose work is known for its humour, simplicity of language and great popularity.120 Colin Mackay (1951–2003): British poet and novelist.121 Naguib Mahfouz (19??–): Egyptian novelist who won the 1988 Nobel Prize for Literature and is regarded as one of the first contemporary writers of Arabic literature.122 David Marcus (1924–2009): Irish Jewish editor and writer, a lifelong advocate and editor of Irish fiction.123 Roger Martin du Gard (1881–1958): French author, winner of the 1937 Nobel Prize for Literature.124 Stephen Massicotte (1969–): Canadian playwright, screenwriter and actor.125 W. Somerset Maugham CH (1874–1965): English playwright, novelist, and short story writer, one of the most popular authors of his era.126127 Charles Maurras (1868–1952): French author, poet, and critic, a leader and principal thinker of the reactionary Action Française.128 Joseph McCabe (1867–1955): English writer, anti-religion campaigner.129 Mary McCarthy (1912–1989): American writer and critic.130 Ian McEwan, CBE (1948–): British author and winner of the Man Booker Prize.131 China Miéville (1972–): British Science Fiction author.132 Arthur Miller (1915–2005): American playwright and essayist, a prominent figure in American literature and cinema for over 61 years, writing a wide variety of plays, including celebrated plays such as The Crucible, A View from the Bridge, All My Sons, and Death of a Salesman, which are widely studied.133 David Mills (author) (1959–): Author who argues in his book Atheist Universe that science and religion cannot be successfully reconciled.134 Terenci Moix (1942–2003): Spanish writer who wrote in both Spanish and in Catalan.135 Brian Moore (1921–1999): Irish novelist and screenwriter, awarded the James Tait Black Memorial Prize in 1975 and the inaugural Sunday Express Book of the Year award in 1987, was shortlisted for the Booker Prize three times.136 Sir John Mortimer CBE QC (1923–2009): English barrister, dramatist and author, famous as the creator of Rumpole of the Bailey.137 Andrew Motion FRSL (1952–): English poet, novelist and biographer, and Poet Laureate 1999–2009.138 Dame Iris Murdoch (1919–1999): Dublin-born writer and philosopher, best known for her novels, which combine rich characterization and compelling plotlines, usually involving ethical or sexual themes.139 Aziz Nesin (1915–1995): Turkish humorist and author of more than 100 books.140 Joyce Carol Oates (1938–): American author and Professor of Creative Writing at Princeton University.141 Redmond O'Hanlon (1947–): British author, a Fellow of the Royal Society of Literature.142 George Orwell (1903–1950): English writer and journalist, a novelist, critic, and commentator on politics and culture, one of the most admired English-language essayists of the twentieth century, and most famous for two novels critical of totalitarianism in general (Nineteen Eighty-Four), and Stalinism in particular (Animal Farm).143144 John Oswald (activist) (c.1760–1793): Scottish journalist, poet, social critic and revolutionary.145 Frances Partridge (1900–2004): English member of the Bloomsbury Group and a writer, probably best known for the publication of her diaries.146 Camille Paglia (1947–): American post-feminist literary and cultural critic.147 Pier Paolo Pasolini (1922–1975): Italian poet, intellectual, film director, and writer.148 Edmund Penning-Rowsell (1913–2002): British wine writer, considered the foremost of his generation.149 Calel Perechodnik (1916–1943): Polish Jewish diarist and Jewish Ghetto policeman at the Warsaw Ghetto.150 Harold Pinter (1930–2008): British playwright, screenwriter, poet, actor, director, author, and political activist, best known for his plays The Birthday Party (1957), The Caretaker (1959), The Homecoming (1964), and Betrayal (1978). Winner of the Nobel Prize in Literature in 2005.151 Fiona Pitt-Kethley (19??–): British poet, novelist, travel writer and journalist.152 Neal Pollack (1970–): American satirist, novelist, short story writer, and journalist.153 Terry Pratchett (1948–): English Fantasy author known for his satirical Discworld series.154 Kate Pullinger (19??–): Canadian-born novelist and author of digital fiction.155 Philip Pullman CBE (1946–): British author of His Dark Materials fantasy trilogy for young adults, which have atheism as a major theme.156 Craig Raine (1944–): English poet and critic, the best-known exponent of Martian poetry.157 Ayn Rand (1905–1982): Russian-born American author and founder of Objectivism.158 Derek Raymond (1931–1994): English writer, credited with being the founder of English noir.159 Stan Rice (1942–2006): American poet and artist, Professor of English and Creative Writing at San Francisco State University, and husband of writer Anne Rice.160 Joseph Ritson, (1752–1803): English author and antiquary, friend of Sir Walter Scott.161 Michael Rosen (1946–): English children's novelist, poet and broadcaster, Children's Laureate 2007–2009.162 Salman Rushdie (1947–): Indian-born British essayist and author of fiction, known for his frequent criticism of Islam.163 José Saramago (1922–): Portuguese writer, playwright and journalist. He was awarded the Nobel Prize in Literature in 1998.164 Dan Savage (1964–): Author and sex advice columnist.165 Despite his atheism, Savage considers himself Catholic "in a cultural sense."166 Percy Bysshe Shelley (1792–1822): British Romantic poet, contemporary and associate of John Keats and Lord Byron, and author of The Necessity of Atheism.167 Michael Shermer (1954–): Science writer and editor of Skeptic magazine. Has stated that he is an atheist, but prefers to be called a skeptic.168 Joan Smith (1953–): English novelist, journalist and human rights activist.169 Warren Allen Smith (1921–): Author of Who's Who in Hell.170 David Ramsay Steele (19??–): Author of Atheism Explained: From Folly to Philosophy.171 George Warrington Steevens (1869–1900): British journalist and writer.172 Bruce Sterling (1954–): American science fiction author, best known for his novels and his seminal work on the Mirrorshades anthology, which helped define the cyberpunk genre.173 Robert Louis Stevenson (1850–1894): Scottish novelist, poet and travel writer, especially famous for his works Treasure Island and The Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde.174 Allen Tate (1899–1979): American poet, essayist and social commentator, and Poet Laureate Consultant in Poetry to the Library of Congress 1943–1944.175 Vladimir Tendryakov (1923–1984): Russian short story writer and novelist.176 Tiffany Thayer (1902–1959): American author, advertising copywriter, actor and founder of the Fortean Society.177 James Thomson ('B.V.') (1834–1882): British poet and satirist, famous primarily for the long poem The City of Dreadful Night (1874).178 Miguel Torga (1907–1995): Portuguese author of poetry, short stories, theatre and a 16 volume diary, one of the greatest Portuguese writers of the 20th century.179 Sue Townsend (1946–): British novelist, best known as the author of the Adrian Mole series of books.180 Freda Utley (1898–1978): English scholar, best-selling author and political activist.181 Frances Vernon (1963–1991): British novelist.182 Kurt Vonnegut (1922–2007): American author, writer of Cat's Cradle, among other books. Vonnegut said "I am an atheist (or at best a Unitarian who winds up in churches quite a lot)."183 Sarah Vowell (1969–): American author, journalist, humorist, and commentator, and a regular contributor to the radio program This American Life.184 Ethel Lilian Voynich (1864–1960): Irish-born novelist and musician, and a supporter of several revolutionary causes.185 Marina Warner CBE, FBA (1946–): British novelist, short story writer, historian and mythographer, known for her many non-fiction books relating to feminism and myth.186 Edmund White (1940–): American novelist, short-story writer and critic.187 Sean Williams (1967–): Australian science fiction author, a multiple recipient of both the Ditmar and Aurealis Awards.188 Simon Winchester OBE (1944–): British author and journalist.189 Tom Wolfe: Noted author and member of 'New Journalism' school190 Leonard Woolf (1880–1969): Noted British political theorist, author, publisher, and civil servant, husband of author Virginia Woolf.191 Gao Xingjian (1940–): Chinese émigré novelist, dramatist, critic, translator, stage director and painter. Winner of the Nobel Prize in Literature in 2000.192 Greydon Square (1981–): An American hip hop artist. He is a veteran of the Iraq War and an outspoken atheist who promotes discussion on philosophical issues. Larry Adler (1914–2001): American musician, widely acknowledged as one of the world's most skilled harmonica players.1 Javed Akhtar (1945–): Indian lyricist, poet and Scriptwriter.2 Roy Bailey (1935–): British socialist folk singer.3 Matthew Bellamy (1978–): British guitarist, pianist and vocalist with Muse.4 Björk (1965–): Icelandic singer/song writer, composer and producer.5 Isaac Brock (1975–): American singer, guitarist, banjoist, and songwriter for the indie rock band Modest Mouse.6 Chico Buarque (1941–): Brazilian singer, composer, poet and writer, one of most famous of MPB. 7 Geoffrey Burgon (1941–): British composer notable for his television and film themes.8 Mike Burkett (1967–): (a.k.a. Fat Mike) American bassist and vocalist for the punk rock band NoFX. Many of their lyrics include atheist views.9 Henry Burstow (1826–1916): English shoemaker, singer and bellringer from Horsham, Sussex, best known for his vast repertoire of songs, many of which were collected in the folksong revival of the late nineteenth and early twentieth centuries.10 Ferruccio Busoni (1866–1924): Italian composer, pianist, teacher of piano and composition, and conductor.11 Kevin Cameron (1986-): Australian guitarist, who is most notable for being a member of the metalcore band I Killed the Prom Queen.12 Vic Chesnutt (1964–): American singer-songwriter.13 Eddie Collins (a.k.a. Greydon Square) (September 28, 1981–): African-American hip hop artist.14 Wayne Coyne (1961–): American lead singer, guitarist, and principal songwriter for the band The Flaming Lips.15 Jonny Craig (1986–): Post-hardcore singer-songwriter, poet, lead vocalist for Emarosa and co-leader for Isles & Glaciers. 16 Justin Currie (1964–): Scottish singer and songwriter, best known as a founder member of Del Amitri.17 Frederick Delius CH (1862–1934): Noted English composer.18 King Diamond (1956–): Danish heavy metal singer 19 Ian "Dicko" Dickson (1963–): English-born music industry and television personality in Australia, best known as a judge on the television shows Australian Idol and The Next Great American Band.20 Ani DiFranco (1970–): Singer, guitarist, and songwriter.21 Beth Ditto (1981–): American vocalist with the band Gossip.22 Danny Elfman (1953–): Grammy Award-winning American Musician.23 Brian Eno (1948–): English electronic musician, music theorist and record producer, known as the father of modern ambient music.24 Fenriz (1971–): Norwegian drummer and lyricist for the two-piece black metal band Darkthrone.25 Liam Gallagher, (1972–): Lead singer for Oasis, younger brother of Noel Gallagher.26 Noel Gallagher, (1967–): Lead guitarist for Oasis, older brother of Liam Gallagher.27 Bob Geldof, (1951–): Irish singer/songwriter, organized the Live Aid and Live 8 charity concerts.28 David Gilmour CBE (1946–): English guitarist, songwriter and vocalist of Pink Floyd.2930 Dave Godin (1936–2004): English champion of African-American music who coined the term 'Northern soul'.31 Greg Graffin (1964–): Lead singer of the punk rock band Bad Religion. Received his zoology PhD with the thesis Monism, Atheism and the Naturalist Worldview: Perspectives from Evolutionary Biology.3233 Percy Grainger, (1882–1961): Australian-born composer and pianist.34 David Gray (1968–): English Grammy Award-winning singer-songwriter who came to prominence with his multi-platinum selling album White Ladder.35 Kathleen Hanna (1968–): Lead singer of Le Tigre.36 Jeff Hanneman (1964–): American guitarist, a founding member of the thrash metal band Slayer.37 Yip Harburg (1896–1981) Hollywood lyricist and poet, most notably wrote the lyrics for Somewhere Over the Rainbow and It's Only a Paper Moon3839 Roy Harper (1941–): English rock / folk singer-songwriter and guitarist, known for his longtime associations with Jimmy Page and Robert Plant and for his guest lead vocals on Pink Floyd's song 'Have a Cigar'.40 Paul Heaton (1962–): English singer-songwriter, leading member of The Housemartins and The Beautiful South.41 Anthony Heilbut (19??–): American record producer of gospel music and writer, a Grammy Award winner and noted for his biography of Thomas Mann.42 Leoš Janáček (1854–1928): Czech composer, famous for his Glagolitic Mass.43 Stephan Jenkins (1964—): Musician, lead singer for the American rock band, Third Eye Blind.44 Alex Kapranos (1972–): Lead singer of Scottish band Franz Ferdinand.45 Paul Kelly ((1955—)): Australian rock music singer-songwriter, guitarist and harmonica player.46 Kerry King ((1964—)): American guitarist, best known as one of the founding members of the thrash metal band Slayer.474849 Linton Kwesi Johnson (1952–): British-based dub poet.50 Lemmy (1945–): English rock singer and bass guitarist, most famous for founding the rock band Motörhead.51 Till Lindemann (1963–): Lead singer of the German industrial metal band, Rammstein52 Dave Lombardo (1965–): Cuban American heavy metal drummer, best known for his work with American thrash metal band Slayer.37 Emcee Lynx (1980–): anarchist hip hop musician who identifies as potentially pantheist, agnostic or atheist.53 Shirley Manson (1966–): Lead singer of the British-American alternative rock band, Garbage. 54 Ida Maria (1984–): Norwegian rock musician.55 George Marshall-Hall (1862–1915): English-born Australian composer, conductor and professor of music.56 Sir Peter Maxwell Davies CBE (1934–): English composer and conductor, currently Master of the Queen's Music.57 MC Chris (1975–): Underground hip-hop artist.58 Andy Mckee (1979–): American composer and guitarrist.59 George Melly (1926–2007): English jazz and blues singer, critic, writer and lecturer.60 Vinicius de Moraes (1913–1980): Brazilian composer and poet, best known as one of the first songwriters of bossa nova. 7 Napalm Death: grindcore/death metal band from Birmingham, England. All members hold atheistic outlooks.61 Simon Napier-Bell (1939–): English music producer, songwriter, journalist and author, best known as manager of (among others) The Yardbirds, Marc Bolan, T. Rex and Wham!.62 Gary Numan (1958—): British New Wave and industrial musician whose albums Sacrifice (1994), Exile (1997), Pure (2000), and Jagged (2006) mock and condemn religious beliefs.63 Alice Nutter (19??–): British singer and percussionist for Chumbawamba.64 Andy Partridge (1953—): Member of English rock band XTC.6566 Guy Pratt (1962—): Session bassist, actor, comedian and radio DJ.67 Marc Riley (1961—): British musician, alternative rock critic and radio DJ.68 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov (1844–1908): Russian Nationalist composer, member of "The Five", best-known for the symphonic suite Scheherazade.69 Richard Rodgers (1902–1979): American composer of the music for more than 900 songs and 40 Broadway musicals, best known for his songwriting partnerships with the lyricists Lorenz Hart and Oscar Hammerstein II.70 Henry Rollins (1961–): American punk/rock musician, author, spoken word performer and actor. When asked "Henry, Do you believe in any form of afterlife or form of "God"? Also, what makes you get up out of bed every morning?" Henry responded- "No. Curiosity/anger."71 Ned Rorem (1923–): American composer72 Eric Sams (1926–2004): British musicologist and Shakespeare scholar.73 Justin Sane (1973–): Lead Singer of Anti-Flag,Lyrics include many atheist views.74 Dmitri Shostakovich (1906–1975): Soviet composer, one of the greatest and most popular of the 20th century.75 Robert Smith (1959–): British musician, songwriter, singer and guitarist of the band The Cure.76 Donita Sparks (1963–): American vocalist, guitarist and song-writer with her band Donita Sparks and The Stellar Moments and co-founder of grunge band L7.77 Wayne Static (1965–): Frontman for Industrial Metal band Static-X78 Richard Strauss (1864–1949): German composer of the late Romantic and early modern era, particularly noted for his tone poems and operas.79 Richard Thomas (1964–): British musician, writer, and comedy actor, best known for composing and scoring the award-winning Jerry Springer - The Opera.80 Tracey Thorn (1962–): English pop singer and songwriter, best known as one half of the duo Everything but the Girl.81 Sir Michael Tippett OM (1905–1998): English composer, regarded as one of the greatest of the 20th century.82 Björn Ulvaeus (1945–): Swedish musician, composer, a former member of the Swedish musical group ABBA 83 Eddie Vedder (1964–): lead singer and lyricist of the band Pearl Jam84 Caetano Veloso (1942–): Brazilian singer-songwriter, musician. Best know for his relevant participation in tropicalia moviment. 7 Roger Waters (1943–): English rock musician; singer, bassist, guitarist, songwriter and composer, best known for his career with Pink Floyd.85 Jerry Wexler (1917–2008): American music journalist and producer, regarded as one of the major record industry players behind music from the 1950s through the 1980s, coiner of the term Rhythm & Blues.86 Earl Wild (1915–): American classical pianist, considered a leading virtuoso of his generation.87 Peter Atkins (1940–): English chemist, Professor of chemistry at Lincoln College, Oxford in England.1 Julius Axelrod (1912–2004): American Nobel Prize winning biochemist, noted for his work on the release and reuptake of catecholamine neurotransmitters and major contributions to the understanding of the pineal gland and how it is regulated during the sleep-wake cycle.2 Sir Edward Battersby Bailey FRS (1881–1965): British geologist, director of the British Geological Survey.3 Sir Patrick Bateson FRS (1938–): English biologist and science writer, Emeritus Professor of ethology at Cambridge University and president of the Zoological Society of London.4 William Bateson (1861–1926): British geneticist, a Fellow of St. John's College, Cambridge, where he eventually became Master. He was the first person to use the term genetics to describe the study of heredity and biological inheritance, and the chief populariser of the ideas of Gregor Mendel following their rediscovery.5 Patrick Blackett OM, CH, FRS (1897–1974): Nobel Prize winning English experimental physicist known for his work on cloud chambers, cosmic rays, and paleomagnetism.6 Susan Blackmore (1951–): English psychologist and memeticist, best known for her book The Meme Machine.7 Sir Hermann Bondi KCB, FRS (1919–2005): Anglo-Austrian mathematician and cosmologist, best known for co-developing the steady-state theory of the universe and important contributions to the theory of general relativity.89 Paul D. Boyer (1918–): American biochemist and Nobel Laureate in Chemistry in 1997.10 Calvin Bridges (1889–1938): American geneticist, known especially for his work on fruit fly genetics.11 Ruth Mack Brunswick (1897–1946): American psychologist, a close confidant of and collaborator with Sigmund Freud.12 Sean M. Carroll (1966–): American cosmologist specializing in dark energy and general relativity.13 Subrahmanyan Chandrasekhar (1910–1995): Indian American astrophysicist known for his theoretical work on the structure and evolution of stars. He was awarded the Nobel Prize in Physics in 1983.14 William Kingdon Clifford FRS (1845–1879): English mathematician and philosopher, co-introducer of geometric algebra, the first to suggest that gravitation might be a manifestation of an underlying geometry, and coiner of the expression "mind-stuff".15 Frank Close OBE (1945–): British particle physicist, Professor of Physics at the University of Oxford and a Fellow of Exeter College, Oxford, known for his lectures and writings making science intelligible to a wider audience, for which he was awarded the Institute of Physics's Kelvin Medal and Prize.16 Jerry Coyne (1949–): American professor of biology, known for his books on evolution and commentary on the intelligent design debate. 17 Francis Crick (1916–2004): English molecular biologist, physicist, and neuroscientist; noted for being one of the co-discoverers of the structure of the DNA molecule in 1953. He was awarded the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine in 1962.18192021222324 Sir Howard Dalton FRS (1944–2008): British microbiologist, Chief Scientific Advisor to the UK's Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs from March 2002 to September 2007.25 Richard Dawkins (1941–): British zoologist, biologist, creator of the concepts of the selfish gene and the meme; outspoken atheist and popularizer of science, author of The God Delusion and founder of the Richard Dawkins Foundation for Reason and Science.26 Arnaud Denjoy (1884–1974): French mathematician, noted for his contributions to harmonic analysis and differential equations.27 Paul Dirac (1902–1984): British theoretical physicist, one of the founders of quantum mechanics, predicted the existence of antimatter, and won the Nobel Prize in Physics in 1933.2829 Albert Ellis (1913–2007): American psychologist who in 1955 developed Rational Emotive Behavior Therapy.30. Sandra Faber (1944–): American University Professor of Astronomy and Astrophysics at the University of California, Santa Cruz, also working at the Lick Observatory, who headed the team that discovered 'The Great Attractor.31 Leon Festinger (1919–1989): American social psychologist famous for his Theory of Cognitive Dissonance.32. Richard Feynman (1918–1988): American theoretical physicist, best known for his work in renormalizing Quantum electrodynamics (QED) and his path integral formulation of quantum mechanics . He won the Nobel Prize in Physics in 1965.3334 Sigmund Freud (1856–1939): Father of psychoanalysis.35 Erich Fromm (1900–1980): renowned Jewish-German-American social psychologist, psychoanalyst, and humanistic philosopher, associated with the Frankfurt School of critical theory.36 Christer Fuglesang (1957–), Swedish astronaut and physicist.37 Vitaly Ginzburg (1916–): Russian theoretical physicist and astrophysicist who was awarded the Nobel Prize in Physics in 2003. He was also awarded the Wolf Prize in Physics in 1994/95.38 Stephen Jay Gould (1941–2002): American paleontologist, evolutionary biologist, and historian of science, one of the most influential and widely read writers of popular science of his generation.39 Susan Greenfield, Baroness Greenfield, CBE (1950–): British scientist, writer and broadcaster, specialising in the physiology of the brain, who has worked to research and bring attention to Parkinson's disease and Alzheimer's disease.40 Jonathan Haidt (c.1964–): Associate professor of psychology at the University of Virginia, focusing on the psychological bases of morality across different cultures, and author of The Happiness Hypothesis.41 E. T. 'Teddy' Hall (1924–2001): English archaeological scientist, famous for exposing the Piltdown Man fraud and dating the Turin Shroud as a medieval fake.42 Sir James Hall (1761–1832): Scottish geologist and chemist, President of the Royal Society of Edinburgh and leading figure in the Scottish Enlightenment.43 Beverly Halstead (1933–1991): British paleontologist and populariser of science.44 G. H. Hardy (1877–1947): a prominent English mathematician, known for his achievements in number theory and mathematical analysis.4546 Peter Higgs (1929–): British theoretical physicist, recipient of the Dirac Medal and Prize, known for his prediction of the existence of a new particle, the Higgs boson, nicknamed the "God particle".47 Lancelot Hogben (1895–1975): English experimental zoologist and medical statistician, now best known for his popularising books on science, mathematics and language.48 Nicholas Humphrey (1943–): British psychologist, working on consciousness and belief in the supernatural from a Darwinian perspective, and primatological research into Machiavellian intelligence theory.49 Sir Julian Huxley FRS (1887–1975): English evolutionary biologist, a leading figure in the mid-twentieth century evolutionary synthesis, Secretary of the Zoological Society of London (1935-1942), the first Director of UNESCO, and a founding member of the World Wildlife Fund.50 Frédéric Joliot-Curie (1900–1958): French physicist and Nobel Laureate in Chemistry in 1935.5152 Steve Jones (1944–): British geneticist, Professor of genetics and head of the biology department at University College London, and television presenter and a prize-winning author on biology, especially evolution; one of the best known contemporary popular writers on evolution.5354 Harold Kroto (1939–): 1996 Nobel Laureate in Chemistry.55 Alfred Kinsey (1894–1956): American biologist, sexologist and professor of entomology and zoology.56 Richard Leakey (1944–): Kenyan paleontologist, archaeologist and conservationist.57 Sir John Leslie (1766–1832): Scottish mathematician and physicist best remembered for his research into heat; he was the first person to artificially produce ice, and gave the first modern account of capillary action.58 H. Christopher Longuet-Higgins FRS (1923–2004): English theoretical chemist and a cognitive scientist.59 Samarendra Maulik (1881–1950): Indian entomologist specialising in the Coleoptera, who worked at the British Museum (Natural History) and a Professor of Zoology at the University of Calcutta.60 John Maynard Smith (1920–2004): British evolutionary biologist and geneticist, instrumental in the application of game theory to evolution, and noted theorizer on the evolution of sex and signalling theory.61 Ernst Mayr (1904–2005): a renowned taxonomist, tropical explorer, ornithologist, historian of science, and naturalist. He was one of the 20th century's leading evolutionary biologists.62 Sir Peter Medawar (1915–1987): Nobel Prize-winning British scientist best known for his work on how the immune system rejects or accepts tissue transplants.63 Jeff Medkeff (1968–2008): American astronomer, prominent science writer and educator, and designer of robotic telescopes.64 Jonathan Miller CBE (1934–): British physician, actor, theatre and opera director, and television presenter. Wrote and presented the 2004 television series, Atheism: A Rough History of Disbelief, exploring the roots of his own atheism and investigating the history of atheism in the world.6566 Peter D. Mitchell (1920–1992): 1978-Nobel-laureate British biochemist. Atheist mother, and himself atheist from age 15.67 Jacques Monod (1910–1976): French biologist who won the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine in 1965 for discoveries concerning genetic control of enzyme and virus synthesis.68 Desmond Morris (1928–): English zoologist and ethologist, famous for describing human behaviour from a zoological perspective in his books The Naked Ape and The Human Zoo.6970 Fritz Müller (1821–1897): German biologist who emigrated to Brazil, where he studied the natural history of the Amazon rainforest and was an early advocate of evolutionary theory.71 Hermann Joseph Muller (1890–1967): American geneticist and educator, best known for his work on the physiological and genetic effects of radiation (X-ray mutagenesis). He won the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine in 1946.72 PZ Myers (1957–): American biology professor at the University of Minnesota and a blogger via his blog, Pharyngula.73 Paul Nurse (1949–): 2001 Nobel Laureate in Physiology or Medicine.74 Linus Pauling (1901–1994): American chemist, Nobel Laureate in Chemistry (1954) and Peace (1962)2975 John Allen Paulos (1945–): Professor of mathematics at Temple University in Philadelphia and writer, author of Irreligion: A Mathematician Explains Why the Arguments for God Just Don't Add Up (2007)76 Ivan Pavlov (1849–1936): Nobel Prize winning Russian physiologist, psychologist, and physician, widely known for first describing the phenomenon of classical conditioning.77 Francis Perrin (1901–1992): French physicist, co-establisher the possibility of nuclear chain reactions and nuclear energy production.78 Massimo Pigliucci (1964–): Professor of Ecology and Evolution at the Stony Brook University and is known as an outspoken critic of creationism and advocate of science education.79 Steven Pinker (1954–): Canadian-born American psychologist.80 Norman Pirie FRS (1954–): British biochemist and virologist co-discoverer in 1936 of viral crystallization, an important milestone in understanding DNA and RNA.81 Ronald Plasterk (1957–): Dutch prize-winning molecular geneticist and columnist, and Minister of Education, Culture and Science in the fourth Balkenende cabinet for the Labour Party.82 Derek J. de Solla Price (1922–1983): British-American historian of science. 83 Frank P. Ramsey (1903–1930): British mathematician who also made significant contributions in philosophy and economics.84 Richard J. Roberts (1943–): British biochemist and molecular biologist. He won the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine in 1993 for the discovery of introns in eukaryotic DNA and the mechanism of gene-splicing.858687 Steven Rose (1938–): Professor of Biology and Neurobiology at the Open University and University of London, and author of several popular science books.88 Marshall Rosenbluth (1927–2003) American physicist, nicknamed "the Pope of Plasma Physics". He created the Metropolis algorithm in statistical mechanics, derived the Rosenbluth formula in high-energy physics, and laid the foundations for instability theory in plasma physics. 89 Oliver Sacks (1933–): United States-based British neurologist, who has written popular books about his patients, the most famous of which is Awakenings.90 Robert Sapolsky (1957–): Professor of Biological Sciences and Professor of Neurology and Neurological Sciences at Stanford University.91 Marcus du Sautoy (1965–): mathematician and holder of the Charles Simonyi Chair for the Public Understanding of Science.92 Amartya Kumar Sen (1933–): 1998 Nobel Laureate in Economics.93949596 Claude Shannon (1916–2001): American electrical engineer and mathematician, has been called "the father of information theory", and was the founder of practical digital circuit design theory.97 Edwin Shneidman (1918–2009): American suicidologist and thanatologist.98 Michael Smith (1932–2000): British-born Canadian biochemist and Nobel Laureate in Chemistry in 1993.99 Richard Stallman (1953–): American software freedom activist, hacker, and software developer.100 Victor J. Stenger (1935–): American physicist, emeritus professor of Physics and Astronomy at the University of Hawaii and adjunct professor of Philosophy at the University of Colorado. Author of the book God: The Failed Hypothesis.101 Jack Suchet (1908–2001): South African born obstetrician, gynaecologist and venereologist, who carried out research on the use of penicillin in the treatment of venereal disease with Sir Alexander Fleming.102 Eleazar Sukenik (1889–1953): Israeli archaeologist and professor of Hebrew University in Jerusalem, undertaking excavations in Jerusalem, and recognising the importance of the Dead Sea Scrolls to Israel.103 Leonard Susskind (1940–): American theoretical physicist; a founding father of superstring theory and professor of theoretical physics at Stanford University.104 Raymond Tallis (1946–): Leading British gerontologist, philosopher, poet, novelist and cultural critic.105 Frank J. Tipler (1947–): American mathematical physicist and professor at Tulane University.106 Gherman Titov (1935–2000): Soviet cosmonaut and the second human to orbit the Earth.107 Linus Torvalds (1969–): Finnish software engineer, creator of the Linux kernel.108 Alan Turing (1912–1954): English mathematician, logician, and cryptographer; often considered to be the father of modern computer science. The Turing Award, often recognized as the "Nobel Prize of computing", is named after him.109110 Matthew Turner (d. c.1789): chemist, surgeon, teacher and radical theologian, author of the first published work of avowed atheism in Britain (1782).111112 W. Grey Walter (1910–1977): American neurophysiologist famous for his work on brain waves, and robotician.113 James D. Watson (1928–): 1962-Nobel-laureate co-discover of the structure of DNA.114115 Joseph Weber (1919–2000): American physicist, who gave the earliest public lecture on the principles behind the laser and the maser, and developed the first gravitational wave detectors (Weber bars).116 Steven Weinberg (1933–): American theoretical physicist. He won the Nobel Prize in Physics in 1979 for the unification of electromagnetism and the weak force into the electroweak force.117118119 David Sloan Wilson (1949–): American evolutionary biologist, son of Sloan Wilson, proponent of multilevel ion theory and author of several popular books on evolution.120 Lewis Wolpert CBE FRS FRSL (1929–): developmental biologist, author, and broadcaster.121 Steve Wozniak (1950–): co-founder of Apple Computer and inventor of the Apple I and Apple II.122 Elizur Wright (1804–1885): American mathematician and abolitionist, sometimes described as the "father of life insurance" for his pioneering work on actuarial tables.123 Will Wright (1960–): American computer game designer and co-founder of the game development company Maxis.124 Victor Weisskopf (1908–2002): Austrian-American theoretical physicist, co-founder and board member of the of Concerned Scientists. 125 Bruce Lee (1940–1973): martial artist, actor and philosopher. He majored in philosophy at the University of Washington. John Little states that Lee was an atheist. When asked in 1972 what his religious affiliation was, he replied "none whatsoever."1 Also in 1972, when asked if he believed in God, he responded, "To be perfectly frank, I really do not."1 Douglas Adams (1952–2001): British radio and television writer and novelist, author of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy.2 Mary Adams (1898–1984): English producer and administrator in the BBC, instrumental in setting up the BBC's television service.3 Phillip Adams (1939–): Australian broadcaster, writer, film-maker, left-wing radical thinker, and iconoclast. He was the Australian Humanist of the Year in 1987.4 Adithya (1974–): Indian actor.5 Joe Ahearne (1963–): British television writer and director, best known for his work on several 'cult' fantasy-based programmes including Ultraviolet and Doctor Who.6 Brandy Alexandre (1964–): American adult actress.7 Woody Allen (1935-): American film director, writer, actor, comedian, and playwright.8 Robert Altman (1925–2006): American film director.9 Alejandro Amenábar (1972–): Spanish-Chilean film director, whose Mar adentro ("The Sea Inside") was awarded the Grand Prix of the Jury at the International Venice Film Festival in 2004 and the Academy Award for Best Foreign Language Film in 2005.10 Wil Anderson (1974–): Australian comedian, radio presenter, and former host of The Glass House.11 Asia Argento (1973–): Italian television and film actress, film director, and model.12 Darren Aronofsky (1969–): American film director and screenwriter, known for his films Requiem for a Dream, Pi, and The Wrestler 13 Jane Asher (1946–): English actress, who is well known in the United Kingdom for her numerous appearances in film and television dramas.14 Kevin Bacon (1958–): American film and theatre actor whose notable roles include Animal House, A Few Good Men, Stir of Echoes, JFK, Apollo 13, Mystic River, and Footloose.15 Joan Bakewell CBE (1933–): English television presenter and journalist.16 Javier Bardem (1969–): Spanish actor and former rugby player best known for his roles in Jamón, jamón and No Country For Old Men.17 Sarah Bernhardt (1844–1923): French stage actress referred to as "the most famous actress in the history of the world". She was asked by French composer Charles Gounod if she ever prayed. Bernhadt replied "No, never. I'm an atheist".18 Paul Bettany (1971–): English actor, known for his roles in A Knight's Tale, A Beautiful Mind, Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World, and The Da Vinci Code.19 Orla Brady (1961–): Irish actress.20 Brannon Braga (1965–): American TV producer and writer, creator of Star Trek: Enterprise.21 Russell Brand (1975–): English comedian, actor, columnist and presenter of radio and television, noted for his flamboyant style and for various controversies that have surrounded him in the British media.22 Jim Broadbent (1949–): English theatre, film, and television actor.23 Jeremy Brock (1959–): British actor, producer, writer, and director, whose work includes Mrs. Brown and the BAFTA award winning screenplay for The Last King of Scotland.24 Charlie Brooker (1971–): British writer and satirist best known for his TV show Screenwipe.25 Derren Brown (1971–): English psychological illusionist, mentalist, and skeptic of paranormal phenomena. Professed to being an atheist in his book Tricks of the Mind and described Bertrand Russell's collection of essays Why I Am Not a Christian "an absolute joy." Luis Buñuel (1900–1983): Spanish film-maker, activist of the surrealist movement. Known for his one-liner, "Thank God I'm still an atheist."26 Gabriel Byrne (1950–): Irish actor and film producer, star of over thirty-five films including The Usual Suspects, Miller's Crossing, and Stigmata.27 Peter Caffrey (1949–2008): Irish actor, best known for playing Padraig O'Kelly in Series 1-4 of Ballykissangel.28 Simon Callow (1949–): English stage, film, and television actor.29 Dean Cameron (1962–): American television and film actor known for his role as Francis "Chainsaw" Gremp in the 1987 Mark Harmon comedy Summer School.30 Richard Carleton (1943–2006): Current affairs journalist for Australia's 60 Minutes.31 George Carlin (1937–2008): American comedian. One of his monologues was titled "Religion is Bullshit."32 Adam Carolla (1964–): American comedian, actor, author, radio host, and podcaster. Regularly refers to himself as an atheist.3334 Jimmy Carr (1972–): English comedian, author, actor, and presenter of radio and television.35 Asia Carrera (1973–): Former American pornographic actress.36 Jeremy Clarkson (1960–): English journalist and broadcaster. Presenter of Top Gear and columnist in The Times.37 Billy Connolly (1942–): Scottish comedian, actor, former musician.38 Sir Noël Coward (1899–1973): English actor, playwright, and composer of popular music.39 David Cronenberg (1943–): Canadian film director, one of the principal originators of the 'body horror' genre.40 Mackenzie Crook (1971–): English actor and comedian, known for playing Gareth Keenan in The Office and Ragetti in Pirates of the Caribbean.41 Adrianne Curry (1982–): American model, television host, and film actress, well-known as the winner of the modelling competition America's Next Top Model.42 Alan Davies (1966–): English comedian, writer, and actor.43 Russell T Davies (1963–): Welsh television producer and writer, most famous for reviving Doctor Who on British television.44 Terence Davies (1945–): English screenwriter, film director, actor, and novelist.45 William B. Davis (1938–): Canadian actor, known for his role as the Cigarette Smoking Man in The X-Files.46 Andrew Denton (1960–): Australian comedian and television presenter host of the ABC's weekly interview program Enough Rope.47 Marlene Dietrich (1901–1992): German-born American actress, singer and entertainer. She is considered to be the first German actress to flourish in Hollywood.48 Stanley Donen (1924–): American film director, best known for his musicals including Seven Brides for Seven Brothers and Singin' in the Rain; awarded honorary Academy Award for lifetime achievement.49 Amanda Donohoe (1962–): English film, stage, and television actress.50 Natalie Dormer (1982–): English film and television actress.51 John Doyle (1953–): Australian comedian, actor, and writer, famous as "Rampaging" Roy Slaven in the comedy duo Roy and HG.52 Christopher Eccleston (1964–): English stage, film, and television actor, known for his roles in Shallow Grave, 28 Days Later, and as the ninth incarnation of the Doctor in Doctor Who.53 David Edgar (1948–): British playwright, noted for his adaptation of Charles Dickens' novel Nicholas Nickleby.54 Frances Farmer (1913–1970): American film, television, and theater actress.55 Diane Farr (1969–): American actress perhaps best known for her role as FBI agent Megan Reeves in the television CBS series Numb3rs.56 Harvey Fierstein (1962—): American actor, playwright, and screenwriter best known for his work in the Torch Song Trilogy.57 Brian Flemming (1966–): American film director and playwright, notable for his 2005 film The God Who Wasn't There.58 Dave Foley (1963–): Canadian actor best known for his work in The Kids in the Hall and NewsRadio.59 Sir Denis Forman (1917–): British Director (1949–1954) and later Chair (1971–1973) of The British Film Institute, Chairman and Managing Director of Granada Television, and Director of the Royal Opera House in London.60 Jodie Foster (1962–): American film actress, director, and producer.61 Nick Frost (1972–): English actor, comedian, and writer.62 Stephen Fry (1957–): British humourist, writer, actor, and filmmaker.6364 Ricky Gervais, British (voice)actor, film and tv director, (screen)writer, producer, and comedian. 65 Paul Giamatti (1967–): American film and television actor.66 Dan Gordon (1961–): Northern Irish actor, director and author. Calls himself agnostic.67 Richard E. Grant (1957–): British actor perhaps most well known for portraying the world-weary, drug-crazed alcoholic Withnail in Withnail and I.68 Eva Green (1980–): French actress and model, notable for her roles in Casino Royale and The Golden Compass.69 Seth Green (1974–): American actor, comedian, voice actor, and television producer.70 Peter Greenaway, CBE (1942–): Welsh-born English film director.71 Kathy Griffin (1960–): American actress, comedian, and media personality. As well as the star of show Kathy Griffin: My Life on the D-List.72 Rachel Griffiths (1968–): Australian film and television actress.73 Kamal Haasan (1954–): Indian film actor and film director, considered among the leading method actors of Indian cinema.74 Brian Hall (1937–1997): English actor best known for his role as Terry the chef in Fawlty Towers.75 Tony Hancock (1924–1968): British actor and comedi Categorie:Ateism